Fable II: Retold Chapter 12
Cold Comfort Farmer Once I found the farm I found it was in terrible shape and I could hear a man sing a rather sad song. "Why do you lie there, so still, pretty lady, morning has come, and sun is reigning, when will you hold me again, pretty lady, night time has come, and I'm still waiting" the man sang as I approached the door to the cabin and knocked on it. "What, if your back to taunt me you'll regret it!" a man said as it opened and a shot gun as pointed towards me as I held my hands up to show I was not an enemy "I'm sorry for trespassing sir" I said. "Oh, what do you want then?" he asked. "I heard the sad song so I came to see what was wrong" I said. "Apologizes stranger and welcome to my...farm, hmm not much growing here these days" he said. "What happened here?" I asked. "Those animals Ripper and his lot, they've been trying to run us off this land for months, me my son and my wife" he said with sadness in his eyes. "What did they do?" I asked. "I told them to hang, so they came right back and killed her, killed my wife right in front of me, do you have any idea what's that like?" he said. "I do, I know that felling all too well and I know how it feels, what happened to that son you mentioned?" I asked. "I've sent my son away till it safe till I've done what needs to be done" he said giving me this look which meant revenge. "Can you handle Ripper?" I asked. "I've been a guard for thirty years and I've dealt with a lot of bandits but Ripper that bastard is something else" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He's a coward a butcher" he said. "What can I do to help?" I asked. "Find him please and bring him to me, dead alive I don't care...no alive, alive if you can, I want to look him in the face when he dies, will you help me?" he asked. "Yes, just tell me where he is" I said. "Thank you, remember take him alive if you can, his camp along the trial you took here, just follow the flags" he said. "Oh by the way I'm Sparrow" I said holding my hand out. "Farmer Giles" he said shaking my hand. "Give me about thirty minute in there and by then I should have caught Ripper" I said. "Be careful" he said as I made my way to the bandit camp. Once I found the gates and killed off all the bandit guards I made my way into camp as I heard Jake growl and heard Ripper speak. "He's in the camp, get him!" he yelled as bandits began jumping from the trees and began to attack. After the last of the bandits fell at my sword I look to the trees for Ripper "now that was a mistake, you know how hard good graph designs are to come by, I'll have to deal with you myself, and I promise you're going to wish that they killed you first, one two three ahhhh! Ripper said jumping from the tree directly above me as he landed a few feet from me and used Time Control to appear in front of me as I blocked his sword. "You would have made a great hero if you didn't abuse your gifts like this!" I said using Time Control to appear behind him and kick him a few feet in front of me. "This should be interesting" Ripper said. He wore a mask on his face so I couldn't see his complete face but this didn't stop me from crossing swords with him as I used one trick to toss his sword in the air as I kicked him into a tree as I caught his sword and held both the swords to his neck as he held his hands in the air and Jake growled at him. "Ok, ok you got me, you're not going to kill me right? That would be wrong, very wrong, justice is what I need" he said as I looked at my old sword and the Cutlass. "I agree and I'll take this nice Cutlass while a good friend of mine takes care of you" I said as Famer Giles approached us with his gun in hand. "I'll never forget this" he said. "It was no problem" I said as Giles focused his attention on Ripper. "And you, I've dreamt of this since…" he said unable to finish his sentence. "Oh don't bore me with your dreams old guard" Ripper said. "You...you're going to pay Ripper!" Giles said as Ripper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just take me to your pig sheriff already, it's not like I haven't been locked up before, I could use the holiday" Ripper said. "I don't think so" Giles said pointing his gun at Ripper. "What? No, it weren't me, it was one of my men, please adventure talk to him" Ripper said looking to me. "Sorry I don't help bandits but are you sure this would be the best thing to do Giles?" I said crossing my arms. "No she wouldn't have wanted this, you're going to Bowerstone with me, and you're going to hang, I'll make damn sure of it" Giles said. "Do you want me to come?" I asked. "No I can handle him" Giles said as they made their way to Bowerstone while I returned to the Guild.